The Day Before
by Olive Butter
Summary: The exact moment when Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters.


**A/N:Written for a prompt challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

**I apologize I do not have a beta.**

* * *

The cold October air blew through the grounds of Hogwarts, rustling forward to the small village of Hogsmede. A small rat was racing through the grounds of the gigantic castle, franticly.

After endless minutes of running, the rat slowed to a stop outside of the Whomping Willow.

Out of the shadows, a woman stepped forward. She was tall and slender with willowy blonde hair that whipped around her and shined beautifully in the moonlight. She had cold black eyes that betrayed no emotion and watched the rat like a hawk.

"Your late." She said in a cruel voice.

The rat was no longer a rat. Standing in its place was a short chubby man with beady, watery eyes. His clothes were patched and frayed and his blonde hair was balding in places.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, my beautiful Veronica." The man said, his voice faltering.

She put up a manicured hand, silencing him. "I don't want to hear it. Do you have news on the Potters?" Veronica asked quickly.

She needed this information. Or the Dark Lord would be disappointed. Very disappointed. After all, it was Veronica that had brought the young man to the Dark Lord.

Veronica remembered the day she met Peter Pettigrew clearly.

After a tiring round of muggle hunting with her best friend Bellatrix, she stopped at a local bar for a quick drink. And there he was sitting at the counter, alone. She couldn't believe what a catch she had made.

Everyone knew that Pettigrew was the weakest link in the Order, and the easiest to break. That's why his friends kept him close, worried for his safety.

Veronica smirked as she slinked over to him, seductively. He edged closer to her, wanting to be closer. She talked quickly to him, telling all about the Dark Lord and how he would be rewarded if he helped the cause.

He told her he wasn't interested. She pouted sadly and got up and walked away, and she eyed him from the corner of her eye, waiting. And that's when he stood up and shouted "Wait!"

He quickly began telling the secrets of the Order to her. So long as he believed she loved him, she would get non-stop information.

She kept meeting with Pettigrew, getting closer and closer, until she was sure that he was a part of the Potter mission. And that's when she brought him to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord was very pleased with Veronica and rewarded her greatly by having her in a higher rank. And now it was all on the line.

"Quickly." Veronica said, snapping her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Um well you see.." Wormtail was digging his foot into the ground nervously, guilt now finally setting in.

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "Peter, off the top of your head, how many ways do you think the Dark Lord could kill you for withholding information from him?" Wormtail gulped. "Hmm I can think of at least three. One of course is the killing curse, the second involves dismemberment, and the third involves RAT POISON." She shrieked the last part, trying to get the idea through his head.

Wormtail fought a battle in his head. He knew that the Potters had trusted him to do this, to keep their secret. Another part of his mind couldn't stop thinking about the rat poison. In the end he had decided. James was his friend, but this was his life at stake. He couldn't die. He had Veronica who loved him. James always got everything, so why shouldn't Peter get something?

Peter gulped again. "I'm the secret keeper for the Potters. They switched it yesterday night." Peter smiled, proud of himself for getting to this pivotal position for the Dark Lord.

Veronica smiled a big grin. "Come on Peter, right now we need to go see the Dark Lord and tell him this wonderful news." She grabbed him and spun on her heel, right as the clock struck midnight to begin a new day of October 31st

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR IT ALL. How will I get better without constructive criticism?**


End file.
